StargateFic100: 100 ficlets featuring Sam & Daniel
by Amaranth Traces
Summary: SamDaniel, all 'ship levels. This collection is a work in progress. Each chapter is a standalone oneshot based on a single word prompt from the StargateFic100 LiveJournal community. Potential spoilers through all seasons.
1. Pie

**StargateFic100: 100 ficlets featuring Sam & Daniel**

_Summary: _This collection will eventually be home to 100 short pieces. Each chapter is a standalone oneshot based on a single word prompt from the StargateFic100 LiveJournal community.

_Pairing: _Sam/Daniel pairing, everything from non-romantic friendship to UST to romance to established 'ship  
_Spoilers: _Potentially for all seasons, but will be specifically listed for each story  
_Rating:_ Ratings will be posted on each individual story. The rating for the collection will reflect the highest-rated ficlet.  
_Disclaimer: _The only thing I own that's related to Stargate is my DVD collection. I'm not making any money off of Stargate. In fact, the reverse is true.

_Author's note: _For various reasons, I don't have a LiveJournal account, so my participation in the StargateFic100 challenge is completely unofficial. I do, however, recommend that you all check out the community to read the other stories being written for it. The link can be found on my profile page.

And just so everyone knows... I have the _**best** _beta in the world! Not only did she barely bat an eyelash when I told her I was embarking on a project that would ultimately end in 100 Sam/Daniel oneshots, but she also whipped this, the first official entry to that project, into shape with remarkable speed so that it could be posted today. Thraesja, you're my hero. Thank you so much. :)

Now, since I've rambled more than enough... My first prompt. It's an "author's choice" prompt, in honour of today.

--------------------------------

**Pie**

_Genre:_ Family/Friendship_  
Pairings:_ Sam/Daniel established 'ship  
_Spoilers:_ None really  
_Season:_ Future season  
_Rating:_ K  
_Word count:_ 1,547

--

Sam slid the last plate from lunch into the dishwasher. She looked down at the five-year-old boy tugging insistently at her blouse. "Did you want something, Ben?"

"Can we read a book now?" he asked. "Please, Mom?"

"Is your room clean?"

He nodded vigorously. "And I didn't put everything under the bed this time!"

"Did you cram it all into the closet?" asked Daniel's voice from deep in the refrigerator, where he was undoubtedly trying to squeeze the milk back in between the multitude of juice boxes and the tub of homemade play dough.

"Not all of it!"

Sam shook her head fondly.

"I'll clean it out tomorrow," Ben continued. "You said we could read after lunch."

"Alright, go pick out a book. Daddy and I will be ready soon."

Ben scampered off into the living room.

Sam turned back to her husband, who had finally emerged from the fridge. "He got his cleaning skills from you, you know."

Daniel grinned. "What can I say? My boy likes to excavate."

She chuckled and followed him out of the kitchen. "What are we reading today?" she asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"This one!" Ben pulled a book off the shelf and showed it to them.

"Good choice," said Daniel, patting the sofa.

Ben climbed up between them and placed the book carefully on his lap. "Peter Pan."

His little hands smoothed over the cover, reverently tracing the embossed title. Sam smiled, watching him. He grew more and more like his father with every passing day. She trailed her hand over the back of the sofa to find Daniel's and wove their fingers together. They shared an indulgent glance over their son's head.

After satisfying himself with his exploration of the cover, Ben opened the book and began a careful study of the front overleaf. It held a colourful illustration of Captain Hook and his crew, the Lost Boys, Tinkerbell, the Chief and his tribe, and of course Peter, Wendy, and her brothers. Ben was especially fond of the crocodile.

They'd just made their way to the first page of text when the doorbell rang.

Daniel got up. "Don't start without me!"

Sam tousled her son's hair. "Do you know why Peter Pan is so special?"

"'Cause he's a little boy who never wants to grow up."

"Jack!" Daniel said from the front door. "Are your ears burning?"

"What?" came the retired General's voice.

"Uncle Jack!" The boy shimmied off the sofa and bounded for the door, Peter Pan instantly forgotten.

"Hey, it's my favourite nephew!"

General O'Neill— No, Jack, Sam reminded herself, set the items he was carrying on the floor just in time to catch the flying five-year-old.

Sam smiled her greeting and then looked over at Daniel. He was frowning at the two plastic-covered packages Jack had brought.

"Jack?" he asked.

Jack turned his attention away from the laughing boy he was presently dangling in the air by his ankles. "Daniel?"

"What's all this?" Daniel waved a hand vaguely at the packages.

Jack grinned, setting Ben back on the ground. "It's Pie Day!"

"It's what?"

"I had not previously heard of this celebration," came a deep voice from the doorway.

"Uncle Teal'c!" shouted Ben.

The Jaffa embraced him, carefully keeping the package in his hands out of the way of being squished. "However," he continued. "O'Neill assures me that today has indeed been designated 'Pie Day'."

"Yup," said Jack. "Luckily, the bakeries in town weren't sold out yet."

Together, they brought the packages into the kitchen. Jack began unwrapping them. "I brought pecan, apple, blueberry, pumpkin, chocolate, coconut cream, banana cream, key lime, lemon—"

"Wow!" Ben's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head as Jack set one pie after another onto the kitchen table.

Jack grinned at him. "Gotta love any day that exists to celebrate food!"

Daniel had a sceptical eyebrow raised. "Pie Day."

"Heard it on the radio." Jack began rummaging through the cupboards, pulling out a handful of plates. "March fourteenth, they said. Pie Day. You haven't heard of it?"

March fourteenth... Sam didn't even try to hide her smirk. "I've heard of it." She picked Ben up before his probing fingers could steal any snacks.

"Ha. See?"

Daniel peered at her, clearly doubtful. "Really."

"Yeah, but it's pi as in the Greek letter, not as in..." Sam waved her hand at the collection on the table. "...pie."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why would they have a day to celebrate a Greek letter? That's just silly."

"Yes." Daniel nodded slowly as he pressed the 'brew' button on their coffeemaker. "But a day to celebrate a dessert is perfectly reasonable."

"On Chulak," Teal'c said. "There is an annual celebration in honour of a substance you would find similar to tapioca pudding."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"No."

Sam ignored them and shifted Ben in her arms. "Why do you think we would call March fourteenth Pi Day?"

Ben scrunched his brows together, exactly the same way his father always did. Sam smiled as she saw realisation cross Daniel's face and winked at him. They watched their son, waiting for him to figure it out too.

Sure enough, his thoughtful frown cleared, and his face lit up with a triumphant grin. "March is the third month," he said excitedly. "Three point one four! Pi Day!"

"You are so smart." Sam pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"Too smart," grumbled Jack. "Wonder where he gets that from." He looked accusingly from Sam to Daniel and back again before heaving a melodramatic sigh. "I suppose this means you want me to take all this pie away?"

"No!" shouted Ben. "Please can I have some pumpkin pie, Mom?"

The pleading look he gave her made it impossible to say no. That was yet another thing he'd inherited from his father. "Well, you know pumpkin is Daddy's and Uncle Teal'c's favourite. Do you think there will be any left when they're done?"

Ben squirmed out of Sam's arms and turned his undeniable charm onto Daniel and Teal'c. "Can you save me a piece, Daddy? Please, Uncle Teal'c?"

Daniel rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well..."

"Just a little one?" Ben was practically bouncing now. "I'm not big! I don't need much!"

Teal'c smiled. "I believe there will be enough, Benjamin Jackson."

"Thank you!" Ben clapped his hands giddily before launching himself at his uncle. Teal'c picked him up for a great big Jaffa-hug. Ben planted a kiss on his cheek, and Teal'c laughed heartily.

After more rummaging in the cupboards, Jack triumphantly waved a pie spatula in the air. "So who wants the first piece?"

"You do," Daniel said.

"Well, of course I do. But it would have been rude to take the first piece of my own pies. Jeez, Daniel, what kind of manners are you teaching your kid, anyway?" Jack pulled the pumpkin closer to him, winking at Ben. "If you get first pick, you don't have to worry about everyone eating your share."

Sam stifled her objection to the very generous piece he handed to Ben. It was sure to spoil his supper, but she supposed it could be forgiven. Pi Day only came around once a year, after all.

Instead, she gave her former commanding officer a pointed look. "You _do_ realise that you're not leaving until the sugar high you're fuelling has subsided."

Jack grinned. "Yes, ma'am." He served himself a slice pecan before relinquishing control of the spatula to Teal'c.

Two large slices of chocolate pastry and a cup and a half of coffee later, Sam rubbed her stomach. "Too much pie," she groaned. Leaning back against Daniel's side, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I think I need a nap right about now."

Daniel's hand slid around her waist and took over rubbing her too-full tummy for her.

Teal'c settled himself down on the sofa. "I believe our first celebration of Pi Day has been a great success."

"Me too!" said Ben as he bounced his way across the room. "This is the best Pi Day ever!"

Behind her, Sam felt Daniel's chest shake with silent laughter. "You're up, Uncle Jack," she said.

"Come here, you little rug rat." Jack caught him on his next pass and swooped him up into the air.

"I'm flying like Peter Pan!"

"Uh, Jack," said Daniel. "Are you sure that's such a great idea right now?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe not." He set the boy on the floor again.

Sam picked up the book that had been abandoned on the coffee table. "Ben, why don't you start reading your book to your uncles?"

Ben grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him to sit next to Teal'c on the sofa. He took his book and wedged himself between the two men.

Sam smiled as he began to read. Daniel pressed his lips to the tender spot behind her ear, and she turned her head for a kiss. She reached back, curling her fingers through his hair as his mouth moved with hers. When they parted, she sighed happily.

Sitting in her husband's arms, listening to their son read to their extended family, Sam decided this was definitely among the best days ever, Pi or not.

**THE END **

_Happy Pi Day, everyone!_


	2. Sixth Sense

**Sixth Sense**

_Genre:_ Friendship/Romance  
_Pairing:_ Sam/Daniel established 'ship  
_Spoilers:_ Cast changes in season nine, plus Fallen, Threads, Beachhead, Ex Deus Machina, Ripple Effect, Memento Mori, Bounty  
_Season:_ Ten, shortly after Memento Mori  
_Rating:_ T  
_Word count:_ 1,839

Summary: SG-1 isn't the team Cam thought it'd be, and he's going to find out why.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cam whistled tunelessly on his way up the walk to Sam's house. This visit was something he'd been hoping to avoid, or at least deal with casually over coffee. But the time for that had come and gone; he'd put it off for far too long. And he'd run out of excuses to avoid it any longer.

When he'd signed on as the leader of SG-1, he'd been under the impression that it was the smartest, fastest, most loyal, and most tight-knit group in the SGC. That'd been one of the reasons Cam had worked so hard to get the band back together.

He hadn't wanted to lead a team that just happened to be called SG-1. He'd wanted – still wanted – the original team. To be part of the dynamic that'd left everyone who had ever worked with them in awe.

Working in such a group would have been a dream come true. Sure, he'd known it wouldn't be easy to find a place for himself within that group, but Cam was nothing if not determined.

Unfortunately, the reality of SG-1 had been somewhat less than what dreams were made of.

Cam still wasn't sure what the problem was, but two members of his team were definitely not working well together.

He'd heard story after story about how Sam and Jackson would work side-by-side for hours or even days on end until they solved some alien puzzle. The breakthroughs and near-miracles attributed to them over the years were almost legendary. There were even rumours that they could practically read each other's minds, though apparently that sixth sense extended somewhat to General O'Neill and Teal'c as well.

While Cam didn't really believe that last bit, he couldn't deny the fact that the two scientists who'd worked so well with each other in the past now seemed to hardly be able to stand being in the same room with one another.

It just wouldn't do.

This was really not a conversation he was looking forward to having. But the situation had been going on for more than a year now, and Cam was starting to get a complex that it was his fault. He had to talk to them both about it. Sam would be the easier of the two, so he was starting with her.

He hopped up the steps and rapped a rhythm on her door.

"Two bits," he murmured, jamming his hands deep into his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

The sound of children's laughter made him turn his head. He smiled, watching as two kids down the street played hopscotch on the sidewalk. Sam's door opened, and Cam turned back with his most pleasant and relaxed smile. Which quickly vanished when he saw the man who was answering the door.

"Jackson?" Cam looked him up and down, barely believing his eyes.

The man seemed to be going for that fresh-out-of-bed look with his hair. He was tugging his sleeveless tank down into place, but not quickly enough to conceal the fact that the top button of his jeans was undone. And he was barefoot.

There was a twenty dollar bill in his hand and a startled expression on his face.

"Mitchell!"

Cam slowly leaned back and to the right, taking another look at the number on the side of the porch. Puzzled, he looked back at Jackson. "Isn't this Sam's house?"

"Uh, yeah. We ordered pizza. I thought you—" He cleared his throat and dropped his gaze, stuffing his cash back into his pocket.

After running a hand through his hair, Jackson looked up with that crease between his eyebrows that always made Cam uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?"

"I— What are _you_ doing here?"

The crease disappeared, and Jackson cleared his throat again. "I, uh..."

"Da-niel!" came a woman's sing-song voice from inside.

Jackson winced and pressed himself against the doorframe, closing the door as much as possible around his body.

"Is that Sam?"

"Look, Mitchell, did you want something?"

"Um, right." Cam battled his confusion, trying to remember why he had come to Jackson's—no, Sam's house. He was pretty sure he almost had it when something impossible happened.

A slender hand slid around Jackson's waist, smoothing its way up his chest, as a blonde head appeared over his shoulder.

"Just give him his..." The woman's voice trailed off and her blue eyes widened when she saw him. "Cam!" Sam exclaimed, whipping her hand away from Jackson's chest. "What are you doing here?"

Cam scratched at his head. "Getting more confused by the minute, actually. What in the world is going on?"

The two scientists exchanged a glance. It was the longest Cam had seen them hold eye contact since SG-1 had been reinstated.

"Maybe you should come inside," Jackson finally said.

Silently, Cam followed them into the living room. On the way, he couldn't help but notice how tousled Sam's hair was and how quickly her fingers were working the top buttons of her blouse.

Whatever movie they had in the DVD player had clearly been on pause for a while, since the screensaver was scrolling over the television screen. The bowl of popcorn on the coffee table had apparently been abandoned, as the table was sitting at a funny angle, creating a large empty space on the floor in front of the TV.

Cam grinned. It was a technique he'd used more than once during his younger days, though unfortunately never with Amy Vanderburg.

Taking everything together was enough to give Cam the distinct impression that he'd interrupted something.

Sam and Jackson both seemed to be blushing slightly as they pushed the table back into place and took seats next to each other on the sofa. Cam plopped down in a chair opposite them and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees and awaiting some kind of explanation.

"So," said Jackson. "I'm sure you've guessed by now that Sam and I are involved."

"But there's really nothing to worry about," continued Sam.

Jackson grinned. "Because it's been going on for a while."

"And since you're only coming to see us about it now..."

"Then we've obviously done a good job of demonstrating a professional distance."

Cam's gaze bounced back and forth between them as if he was watching some kind of freakish tennis match. Maybe there was something to those sixth sense rumours after all.

The doorbell rang, and Jackson stood up. "Finally," he muttered.

"You okay, Cam?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Uh, I think so." He scrubbed at his face, studying her. "Exactly how long has this been going on?"

Jackson returned, carrying a pizza box. "Since I descended."

"The second time," said Sam.

"Right." Jackson opened the box, offering Cam a slice.

He took one, gesturing first at Sam and then at Jackson with it. "But you were reassigned to Area 51 right after that, and you were supposed to leave for Atlantis."

Sam smiled, dropping her chin briefly to her chest. "I never intended my transfer to be permanent. Cassie was going through a tough time, and I needed to be there for her."

"The plan was that Sam would join me in Atlantis once everything was worked out," continued Jackson.

Cam nodded slowly. Strangely enough, it all fit. "And you're..."

"Completely head over heels in love."

Sam grinned giddily. "Never been happier in my life."

"I thought you two were having trouble getting along."

"Huh." She shrugged. "Guess we went a little too far with that."

"I'll say."

"Oh, we get along quite well." Jackson leaned closer to Sam and kissed behind her ear. "Don't we?"

She laughed, pushing on his chest. "You're incorrigible."

"Is that why you can't get enough of me?"

"I don't know. There must be _some_ reason..."

"Oh, it's like that is it?"

Cam chewed his pizza slowly, watching as they had an impromptu tickle-duel. Were these the same people he'd been working with for the last year and a half?

Then he remembered something. "Wait, what about that date you had with Vala?"

Jackson groaned. "It wasn't a date!"

"She can flirt with him all she wants." Sam crossed her arms in front of her and settled against Jackson's side. "At the end of the day, I know who he's going home with."

Jackson grinned and draped his arm over her shoulders, his fingers toying with her thumb.

Everything was starting to make sense now. Cam pointed a finger at the couple. "And the beard..."

Sam shrank away, wrinkling her nose at Jackson. "What beard?"

"I got rid of it before you came back."

"_That's_ why you wouldn't videoconference with me?"

Jackson shrugged sheepishly before he turned to Cam. "Sam has this thing about facial hair."

"I see." Cam released a heavy breath, puffing out his cheeks. "So when were you two going to tell me about this?"

"We weren't," said Jackson.

Sam nudged his shoulder with hers, giving him a look before smiling at Cam. "We would have told you eventually."

Jackson rolled his head in her direction, looking at her over the top of his glasses.

She sighed. "Probably, anyway. The point is that it hasn't interfered with our loyalties to the team. We needed to make sure of that before we went public." She exchanged another glance with Jackson. "Being on the same team..."

Cam nodded. "Frat regs. Right. Well, what are you going to do now?"

Another silent conversation passed between them within a second of eye contact. Sam nodded.

"Nothing," said Jackson.

Cam blinked. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," said Sam.

"Why not? There's no way Landry would have a problem with this." Cam stood and started pacing Sam's living room. "I mean, come on! His own daughter is under his command."

"It's not Landry we're worried about."

Jackson nodded. "Do you have any idea how many organisations out there would jump at the chance to split up SG-1 or shut down the SGC?"

Cam paused in his pacing. He stared at the bowl of popcorn on Sam's coffee table as he remembered some of the interviews he'd been subjected to before joining Stargate Command. Sam and Jackson were probably right that SG-1 would be in trouble if this situation ever came into the light.

"Right," Cam said. "I worked too hard to get this band back together to let it potentially fall apart. Does anyone else know?"

"I'm pretty sure Teal'c's figured it out," said Sam.

"Jack too."

Sam turned to Jackson. "You think so?"

He tilted his head at her.

"Good point," she said.

"So," said Cam. "It'll be our little secret. Business as usual. Right?"

Sam smiled. "Thanks, Cam.

"You're okay, Mitchell." Jackson's arm tightened around Sam's shoulders, tugging her to him.

Cam shook his head in wonder as Jackson and Sam shared a kiss that pushed the limits of a PG-13 rating. "I have one request, though," he said when they finally parted.

That crease was back between Jackson's brows again. "What's that?"

"Teach me how this whole mind reading thing works."

**THE END**

_Great thanks to my beta, Thraesja, for braving the storm and whipping this story into shape. Without her, my writing would be absolute crap._


	3. If

**If...**

_Genre: _Angst  
_Pairings: _Sam/Daniel UST  
_Spoilers: _Fallen  
_Season: _Seven, missing scene from Fallen  
_Rating: _K  
_Word count: _100

_Notes:_ For Terelou, who poked me with a stick.

--

I watch silently from the hallway as you thumb through another of your journals. I wonder if you're looking for clues about who you are.

If I clear my throat, will you look up at me and smile? I've missed your smile so much this past year.

If I enter your office, will you remember me? I so desperately need you to remember me.

If I tell you about the man I knew, will you listen? You seemed wary before. Unwilling. Afraid.

If I had answered that question you asked in the tent differently, would we have had a chance?

**THE END**

_Great thanks to my beta, Thraesja, for I would be lost without her._


	4. Diamond

**Diamond**

_Genre: _Romance  
_Pairings:_ Sam/Daniel established 'ship  
_Spoilers:_ The Serpent's Lair, Meridian, Fallen  
_Season:_ Future season  
_Rating:_ T  
_Word count:_ 1,586

Thanks to Thraesja, a precious diamond of a beta. And thanks to Jess for pointing out the incorrect episode title in my spoilers. :)

--

Sam stared at the phone on the coffee table as her hands fiddled with the envelope she was holding. She walked across the dark room for what must have been the hundredth time that night and peered out the front window.

Still nothing. A glance at the clock told her that Daniel was now more than four hours overdue. It wasn't the first time, but that didn't make her worry any less. She tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth as her gaze fell on the phone again. There was no use calling the SGC. They'd have let her know if there was anything to report.

A beam of light swept across the living room, and Sam turned back to the window. She let out a relieved sigh as she saw Daniel's car pulling into the driveway.

Quickly, she padded down the hall toward their dimly lit bedroom. She could hear the front door opening quietly as she set the envelope down on her bedside table.

Sam dove into bed. Damn. The sheets were cold. He was going to know that she'd been waiting up for him.

A few moments later, Sam felt Daniel climb into bed behind her. His arms wrapped around her as he brushed a light kiss behind her ear.

"Mmm," she murmured, rolling over to face him. "You're late."

"Sorry I worried you. Diplomatic incident off-world." Daniel lowered his lips to hers for a sweet and lingering kiss.

Sam trailed her hands across his chest. Her fingers began a slow recon of areas further south, sliding across his stomach and over the angle of his hip. His body tensed, and he hissed quietly into her mouth. She broke the kiss to find him wincing.

After switching on the lamp behind her, she pulled the sheet down. The reddish-purple beginnings of a large bruise painted his left hip and the side of his thigh.

Sam's fingers hovered over his injury. It looked incredibly painful. "Diplomatic incident?"

"Minor misunderstanding."

She sighed and stared at him for a moment. It just killed her to see him hurt. He knew, she was sure. Why else would he be downplaying it?

Sam moved to get out of bed. "I'll go get you some ice packs."

"No, stay." He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "It looks worse than it is."

She let him pull her into his arms, nestling next to him. "I hate that I can't go with you."

"I know. I feel the same way every time you leave on a mission without me."

"Every trip through the gate carries the risk that we might not come back. But it's harder when I can't be there fighting next to you." Her fingers toyed with his hair. "I couldn't bear to lose you again."

"Sam, I promise you, if there's a way, I'll always come home to you."

She smiled against his neck, breathing deeply, inhaling his scent.

"Would it be easier for you if I requested a posting planetside?"

"What? No." Sam pushed herself up to look at him. "You love going off-world."

"If it makes things easier for you, I'll give it up."

Her fingers touched his cheek as she shook her head. "I can't let you do that."

Daniel sighed and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her down onto his chest. She settled herself against him again, careful to avoid his injured side. With her ear against his chest, she could hear his heart beating. She felt him kiss her hair.

As far as Sam was concerned, it didn't make any sense for the Air Force to have separated them. They worried about each other too much on different teams. It was affecting the work of both of them. If they worked together, they wouldn't be distracted by imagining the horrors the other might be facing.

Sam lifted her head and weaved her fingers together over his chest. She rested her chin on her hands and studied him carefully. "What if there was a way for us to be on the same team again?"

He looked at her, a crease of confusion appearing between his brows. "The regulations are pretty clear. As much as I'd love for us to work together again, I'm not willing to give up _being_ together for it."

Sam smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Me neither. But what if there was a way around the regulations?"

"What do you mean?"

Stretching, she grabbed the envelope she'd put on her bedside table, then handed it to him.

Daniel's frown deepened, but he opened the envelope. Sam watched his expression carefully as he read the letter it contained.

He looked at her, clearly alarmed. "Sam, you can't resign your commission!"

"Why not?"

"Because you love your job! You've worked so hard to get where you are."

"I joined the Air Force because I wanted to be an astronaut. Now, I'm on a different planet every week – that's more than any astronaut can say – and I don't need my rank to do it."

Sam stroked her fingertips along the muscles in Daniel's arm. "Besides, I've been on the space shuttle, though considering the circumstances of that trip..." She forced a smile. "Let's just say that it quelled any desire to do it again."

He opened his mouth, and she knew he was going to argue his point. She put a finger to his lips.

"I can request reassignment to the program as a civilian scientist. The frat regs don't apply to two civilians. Particularly if we're not on a front-line team. We can work on one of the scientific teams. They'd all be panting at the chance to get both of us at the same time."

"Yeah, but..."

She shook her head. She'd thought a lot about it and had made up her mind. "It's not like I haven't considered this before, you know."

He blinked, clearly surprised. It was good to know she could still surprise him. "You have? When?"

Her fingers traced idle lines over his chest. She probably shouldn't have said that. She didn't want to talk about when.

"Sam?"

She took a deep breath. "After Kelowna, when Dad was using the hand device to heal you." Sam paused, swallowing hard. No matter how many years had passed since that mission, it still made her feel sick to think about it.

Daniel stroked her cheek, and she leaned into his touch.

"Dad said he wasn't sure he could heal all of the damage. I didn't hesitate; I told him to do what he could." Sam smiled and trailed her fingers across his lips. "I never told anyone, but I was going to quit my job and take care of you." She lowered her head to his chest, once again listening to the reassuring sound of his heartbeat.

"I had no idea," Daniel said softly.

She looked up at him again. "Would it have made a difference if I'd told you?"

He frowned. "A difference with what?"

"With your decision to leave."

Daniel's eyes squeezed shut. "I don't know."

It was a mistake to have brought the subject up. It was painful for both of them. Sam kissed him tenderly. After a moment, his lips responded, and when she pulled away, she smiled at him.

"So," Sam said. "This isn't a new idea for me. Resigning and reapplying to the program as a civilian would let us work together again." She studied him. "What do you think?"

He seemed to consider the idea. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sam smiled, nodding.

"Well, there's a problem with your plan, you know."

She felt her smile turn to a frown. "What do you mean?"

"I've studied the regulations too, looking for loopholes. Your plan only works for married couples."

"What?" Sam sat up and started to move toward the edge of their bed. The book of regs was on her desk in the study. "No, I'm sure I read—"

Daniel's arms slid around her waist, dragging her back toward him. He pulled her onto his lap and pressed his mouth passionately against hers. Sam melted into him, moaning softly as his tongue slid over hers.

When they parted, she smiled at him before glancing toward the door. "Just let me check. I'm sure the regs didn't say anything about—"

She stopped abruptly at the expression on his face. Looking down, she saw that he was holding a small, black velvet box, and the drawer to his bedside table was ajar. He pressed the box into her palm, his eyes twinkling with a shy smile.

Oh. Guess he could still surprise her, too.

Sam's hands were shaking as she opened the box. The ring was perfect. The glittering diamond was flanked by a blue topaz on one side and a ruby on the other – their birthstones. The design was perfect, with the stones set low so they wouldn't be damaged by her work.

"Sam, will you—"

"Yes!" She leaned into him, gently pushing him backwards onto his pillow as she dropped scattered kisses across his laughing face.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over. He gazed down at her, a wide grin brightening his face. "Can't a man finish a question around here?"

"Sorry," she said, grinning sheepishly.

"Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

Sam beamed up at him, a bubble of joyous laugher bursting from her chest. "Yes, Daniel Jackson, I would love to marry you."

**THE END**

_Note: For the record, Orlin got it wrong, but Sam was too polite to correct him. :)_


	5. Family

**Family**

_Genre: _Romance  
_Pairings: _Sam/Daniel established 'ship  
_Spoilers: _None, really  
_Season:_ Seven, AU  
_Rating: _T  
_Word count: _917

_Note:_ Most heartfelt thanks to my beta, Thraesja, whose family will be growing by one tiny person in about a month! Congratulations Thrae!

--

Daniel's tongue darted out, swiping at the drop of tomato sauce he could feel on his bottom lip. "Needs a little more sweet basil."

Sam picked up a bit of the freshly chopped herbs on the counter next to her. "How much is a little?"

"Try it so you know what it tastes like to need more basil."

"You realize I'm never going to get the hang of this?"

"Not with that attitude you're not."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him, but dipped her index finger into the simmering sauce. Touching the sauce to her tongue, she slowly closed her lips around her finger. "Mmm," she murmured before releasing her finger with a pop. "Does need more basil."

Daniel grinned at her. She was such a tease. "Maybe I should try it again."

She gathered another finger of sauce and, cupping her hand below it, held it out for him to taste. Daniel sucked her finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. His actions had the desired effect, and Sam threw her head back in laughter.

His hands trailed down her body, coming to a rest at her waist and pulling her closer. She wiggled delightfully against him. He leaned down to capture her lips, twisting to press her against the cupboards. With an easy move, he lifted her to sit on the edge of the counter and stepped between her legs.

Daniel was just about to slide the saucepan off the heat when the doorbell rang. They both groaned.

"I'll get it," said Sam, hopping down from the counter.

"Oh, no you don't." He took her hand and placed a generous pinch of chopped herbs in her palm. "You need to put this in your sauce. And don't forget to stir it," he called over his shoulder.

Opening the door, he found a man standing on Sam's doorstep with a potted plant in his arms. Daniel straightened his glasses. "Can I help you?"

"Who the hell are you?" asked the man.

So, not Avon, then. "I could ask the same of you."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Where's Sam?"

Who the heck was this guy? Daniel looked him up and down before half-turning back into the house. "Sam, someone to see you."

"Just a minute!" he heard her call from the kitchen.

"I'll just wait inside."

"Ah, no." Daniel stepped in front of the man, raising an index finger. "I don't think so." He crossed his arms over his chest, wondering if the man would try to force his way into Sam's house.

"Who is it?" Sam's voice asked from over Daniel's shoulder. She gasped and slipped past him. "What are you doing here?" Sam engulfed the man in a huge hug.

The man wrapped his arm around her, holding the plant out of the way. "I was in Denver for work," he said, scowling at Daniel over her shoulder. "The seventeen hour drive home was a little more than I wanted to undertake today. Particularly when you were only an hour away."

Sam pulled away, smiling broadly, and looked at the plant. "Is this a bribe?"

The man shrugged. "Only if it works."

She laughed and took the offering. "Thank you. Come on in. We're just finishing making supper."

"You're cooking? Has the fire department been alerted?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

Daniel followed the pair into the house and leaned on the doorway to the living room, watching them. If he was the jealous type, it might upset him that Sam had just invited this strange man whom she obviously had history with to join what was supposed to be an intimate evening for two.

Good thing he wasn't that type of guy.

The man leaned closer to Sam, well within her personal space, as she placed the plant on her coffee table. "Who's the muscle?" he asked, thrusting his chin in Daniel's direction and giving him another careful once-over.

Yep. Really good thing.

Sam turned and smiled at Daniel. Holding out her hand, she gestured for him to come closer. He pushed off the doorframe and approached.

"This is Doctor Daniel Jackson." She hooked her arm through his and stroked his bicep affectionately with her other hand. Daniel made a concerted effort not to puff out his chest. "Daniel, this is my brother, Mark."

"Ah." Daniel smiled, hoping he didn't look like as big an idiot as he felt. "Nice to meet you, Mark."

He held his hand out, and Mark shook it. Firmly. They stared steadily at each other for a long moment. Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel could see Sam's gaze moving back and forth between them.

"Mark," she warned.

Her brother turned to her, and she gave him a pointed look. He glanced back at Daniel and finally released his hand.

Sam squeezed Daniel's arm, though her gaze was still fixed on Mark. "You are to think of Daniel as family."

"Family as in our long lost cousin?" Mark's eyes swept up and down Daniel yet again, focusing on Sam's arm entangled in his. "Or as in my brother-in-law?"

Sam glared at her brother, and Daniel slipped out of her grip. "Why don't I put on a pot of coffee and check on that sauce."

As he escaped to the kitchen, Daniel heard Mark ask, "Well?"

"Closer to that second one, if you must know."

Daniel smiled to himself as he checked on Sam's tomato sauce. It was turning out pretty well. Pretty well, indeed.

**THE END**

_By the way, Thrae, 'Amaranth' would make a great name for your newborn. ...Just an idea ;)_


	6. Green

**Green**

_Genres:_ Family, Friendship_  
Pairing:_ Sam/Daniel established 'ship  
_Spoilers:_ Emancipation  
_Season:_ Future season**  
**_Rating:_ K  
_Word count:_ 1,371

_Notes:_ Sorry it's been so long since I posted! I have been busy though: Thraesja and I have our very own website now - complete with a forum and a planet designation generator. If you're interested, you can find it linked from my profile. Hope you enjoy it!

My undying gratitude goes to New-Mom-Thraesja for taking the time away from her positively delightful son to beta this ficlet for me.

--

Jack glanced at the sliding door that led from the patio into Carter and Daniel's house. After confirming that no one was watching him, he placed a hand to the small of his back and stretched with a quiet groan. He watched young Ben lumber slowly across the green grass of the backyard on all fours.

Jack shook his head. There were days when the kid got all sciencey and excitable and very obviously took after his father. Actually, when Ben got like that he very obviously took after both his parents. Not that Jack would ever expect Daniel and Carter to create anything other than scary-smart spawn.

Ben stopped at the base of a pear tree in the yard. The boy partially stood to nudge at a low-hanging fruit with his nose until it fell to the ground. Then he went back to all fours and picked the fruit up with his mouth.

Of course, then there were days like this, when he appeared to be a regular kid. Not that Jack could tell what Ben was up to at this particular moment.

The steaks on the barbeque sizzled for his attention. He absently rubbed at the strained muscles in his back as he emptied the last of his beer over the sirloin.

The glass doors to his right slid open, and Daniel stepped out of the house balancing two beers and some bowls of food in his arms. After setting the food on the picnic table, he tilted one of the beers in Jack's direction, and Jack took it with a smile. The two of them watched as Ben abandoned the partially-eaten pear to continue his clumping pace across the yard toward the play set.

Jack took a swig of his beer and pointed the bottle at Ben. "He's getting big."

"You're getting old," Daniel said, nudging Jack's shoulder with his own.

Jack scowled and tried to nonchalantly move his hand away from his aching back.

The smirk on Daniel's face told Jack he'd failed the nonchalantly part. "You know he doesn't love you because you dangle him upside down by his ankles, right?"

"I know. I just love to hear him laugh."

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"Why, Daniel," Jack said, turning his most incredulous expression on his best friend. "I didn't know you cared!"

"Well, if you hurt yourself while you're doing that, you'll drop my son on his head."

"Oh, very nice."

"I knew you'd be touched."

Ben stopped at the sandbox and bent his arms until his face was nearly touching the ground. Jack grimaced as the boy stuck his tongue out and lapped up a mouthful of sand. He glanced at Daniel, who just sighed and took a slow pull from his beer.

That was...interesting.

Jack turned back to Ben who licked a few stray grains of sand off his lips before his jaw started to work.

"Ben!"

That was more like it. Daniel's voice could really carry an air of authority when he wanted it to.

"No chewing!"

Jack's head swivelled to Daniel's direction. "No chewing?" He waited for some kind of reaction but received none. "He's eating sand and your response is 'no chewing'?"

Daniel looked at him over the rims of his glasses. "Between sandstorms and angry Jaffa boots pressed against the backs of our heads, you and I have both swallowed far more sand than that. A little bit isn't going to hurt him." He turned back to watch as Ben began his all-fours walk around the sand box. "But chewing will damage the enamel on his teeth."

"You know, I think you're missing the part where your kid's eating dirt."

Daniel shrugged. "The sand's for his gizzard."

"Gizzard," Jack said slowly. "I must have missed that class in school."

"He thinks he's an Apatosaur."

"A what?"

"A brontosaurus, Jack."

Jack tried not to sigh in frustration. Daniel used to use that same tone of voice with Ben when he was three years old. "Dare I ask why he thinks he's a dinosaur?"

"He's decided he wants to be a palaeontologist and that the best way to learn is to become what he studies."

Jack nodded slowly. "Interesting theory."

The sliding door opened again and Carter emerged, carrying a jug of juice, some more bowls of food, and an armload of dishes. Daniel moved to help her as Jack again poked at the steaks.

Daniel glanced up at him as he arranged the knives and forks by the plates Carter had set out. "It's not that different than the practice of anthropologists to dress and live in the fashion of the locals they're studying. It helps them better observe normal behaviour."

"Yes, well, this is a little different than wearing a fancy blue dress."

Carter groaned. "Don't remind me." Her hand stroked down Daniel's arm as she looked out to where Ben was again plodding across the yard on all fours. "He eating sand again?"

Daniel shrugged and Carter sighed. Jack just shook his head.

"Those steaks about ready, sir—Jack?" She gave him a sheepish grin, and Jack nodded. She was clearly still making the effort. He'd given up trying to call her Sam long ago. It just felt weird. Thank goodness she hadn't changed her name to Jackson, because that would be weirder still.

"Supper's ready, Ben," Daniel called. He set a large, shallow bowl of salad greens at Ben's place at the table.

Jack took the smallest steak off the grill. "I've got the perfect Ben-sized steak here for ya, buddy."

Ben paused halfway across the patio to look up at him. Jack recognised the way his eyebrows scrunched together high on his forehead as his father's 'are-you-sure-you're-not-completely-insane?' expression. It was uncanny, really.

Carter pulled Ben's chair away from the table and tucked it into an out-of-the-way corner of the patio. "Apatosaurs don't have teeth made to chew or tear meat. They were herbivores."

Ben ambled up to the table and leaned forward, burying his face in his bowl of salad greens.

"Huh," Jack said, putting the small steak on his plate beside a much larger one. "More for me, then."

Ben smiled at him as his jaw worked around his mouthful of greens, and the leaf stems slowly inched in between his lips.

Jack served the rest of the steaks, and steaming bowls of potatoes and veggies were passed around the table.

Carter prodded her steak suspiciously. When she looked up, she smiled wanly at him. "Looks, uh, good."

Jack stretched his neck to see her plate over the jug of juice and frowned. "Not cooked enough?"

"Oh, no. It's definitely...well done. Thank you."

Daniel rubbed a hand up and down her back as he inspected the progress Ben was making on his bowl of salad. "Don't forget those green beans and peas."

Ben chased a few peas around his dish with outstretched lips until he cornered them next to a couple of green beans. He sucked them up and grinned proudly as he chewed.

Jack chuckled and turned to Carter and Daniel. "So how long do you think this dinosaur thing is going to last?"

"Oh." Carter paused, making a great show of swallowing a bite of steak and reaching for her glass of juice. "Maybe another day or two. He's been changing his mind a lot lately. The politician phase thankfully lasted less than ten minutes."

Jack's head snapped up, and he stared at her, wide-eyed and speechless.

"Daniel talked him out of it."

"Best negotiation he ever did, then," Jack muttered.

Daniel nodded. "No kidding. But Sam was the one who got to deal with his aspirations of becoming an electrician."

Carter snorted. "Took me all night to get our alarm clock back together again."

"That must have been fun," Jack said, chuckling.

"Not as fun as the morning he spent exploring the field of hairdressing," she said as she reached for a second helping of potatoes.

Jack glanced at both Carter's and Daniel's normal-looking hair. "Couldn't have been that bad."

Daniel grinned. "Haven't seen Teal'c lately, have you?"

"Ah. Think I'll drop by his place tomorrow." Jack chewed a piece of steak thoughtfully. "On an unrelated note: Can I borrow your camera?"

**THE END**


	7. Why?

**Why?**

_Genre:_ Friendship, humour  
_Pairing:_ Sam/Daniel friendship  
_Spoilers:_ None, I don't think  
_Season:_ Anytime before Fair Game  
_Rating:_ K  
_Word count:_ 512

_Summary:_ Amaranth applies assorted alliterative amusements, annoying all. Thraesja then toils tremendously to trim the tale towards triumph.

_Note:_ I blame DrGemini for this one.

--

Jack kicked at a stone as he followed Carter and Daniel across the shrubby savannah of ML1-TR8. They, in turn, were being led by readings on one of Carter's scanning doodads, trying to pinpoint the location of the naquadah the UAV had detected on the moon. Their conversation appeared to become more animated, and Jack hurried to catch up. Maybe they'd noticed something important.

"Actually," said Daniel. "Among accounts of ancient archers, Artemis and Apollo were amazingly adept." He grinned, seeming downright pleased with himself. "It's absolutely astonishing."

Or maybe not. Jack rolled his eyes. Linguists were so easily entertained.

Carter chuckled. "The beauty's brother bested beasts with bent bows? I believed him better battling bards."

So, it would seem, were astrophysicists. "For crying out loud," Jack groaned. He exchanged a glance with Teal'c, who appeared quite transfixed by the conversation.

"Careful, Captain," Daniel continued. "Your commander's catching components of our convoluted conversation."

"Don't distress, dear Daniel." Carter gave his arm a pat. "We, daring duo, do dabble in the development of dialogue. It doesn't denote dementia."

"Even if he's exhibiting enormous eyerolls encompassing our each and every eccentricity?"

She shook her head, casting a vaguely apologetic glance over her shoulder at Jack. "Forbidding our formative forum will forestall the fundamental freedom of forging further friendship."

"Goodness," said Daniel. "You've got great gumption for generating garbled gibberish. A gift of gigantic genius."

"Be heedful," Carter said, pointing a finger to the sky. "Hearing your heart-warming homage will heighten my head's haughtiness." She smirked at him. "Heinous hostility to horseplay had halted my hustle for hilarity. However," she continued. "Herculean honesty, harnessed henceforth, shall hearken my hidden hobby."

Daniel shook his head in obvious awe. "Incredible. I'm impressed."

"Indeed," added Teal'c.

Jack shot him a look. "Not helping, T."

Carter smiled. "Juvenile jocularity from jumbled jabber justifies jealousness."

Daniel bowed gallantly at her, miming offering her his boonie. "I kindly keel my kingly keepsake for kooky kinks to you with kilograms of kudos."

"Lordship, or more likely, ladyship, I legitimately license. Lingual lessons and laughter, though laborious, are large liberties in life."

"Most merited," Daniel said with a nod. "Metaphor moulded the mores of mankind, making it a mainstay in myth and make-believe." He finally seemed to notice Jack's growing annoyance. "Moreover, we may momentarily be marooned on this mediocre moon for misconduct."

"You're not wrong about that," Jack grumbled. "Are you two going to keep this up the whole mission?"

Carter shook her head, waving her scanner at him with an intolerable grin. "No. Naquadah's nearby."

Teal'c pointed to a small outcropping of shiny rocks. "I observe obvious omens of ore."

Daniel's grin of delight nearly split his face in half.

"Please!" Jack grimaced as he realised he'd played right into their hands. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Just answer one question."

They looked at him expectantly, silent at last.

Jack waved his hands to emphasize his question. "Why?!"

"I do not believe we have reached that letter," Teal'c said with the tiniest glimmer of a smirk. "Yet."

**THE END**

_Thraesja deserves special thanks for this one. Not only did she not kill me for writing something so silly, she did a fantastic job betaing it._


	8. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

_Genre:_ Humour_  
Pairing:_ Sam/Daniel friendship. More if you are so predisposed.  
_Minor references to:_ Emancipation  
_Season:_ Whenever, really  
_Rating:_ PG-13 for non-graphic adult situations  
_Word count:_ 655

Thanks to Thraesja, my fabulous beta, who knows just how to make me feel better about the things I've written.

--

Daniel swayed to the music as he observed the activity around them. The festival of Lohenia on PN4-K3D was in full swing. The ceremony was roughly equivalent to Thanksgiving in concept, though rather distant in practice.

Open-air tents gleamed with the light of the giant bonfire in the middle of the glade. Around the fire, groups of two to four men circled individual women sitting on tall burnished white stools in the clearing. The women's flowing dresses draped down, nearly touching the grass.

All in all, it wasn't a bad planet, except—

"This is great," said Sam.

Daniel turned to her. She was sitting on a stool before him, her eyes alight with excitement as she watched the men dance.

"I like this planet a lot."

He rolled his eyes. "You would."

"What'd you say this festival was for?"

"It's to celebrate the end of the growing season and their harvested bounty."

"Bounty, huh?" Her eyes flitted to a point below his waist for a split second. "Not wrong about that."

"Must you keep doing that?"

"Apparently," she said with an impossibly gleeful grin. "You're not dancing."

This was so not fair. "You know I'll get you back for this."

"Oh, come on now, Daniel. Anthropologists do this sort of thing all the time."

Okay. He might have deserved that.

He stifled a groan as two men outfitted especially for the occasion approached. One puffed out his chest and smiled at Sam. The other put his hands on his hips and swayed back and forth. Daniel cleared his throat and looked away.

"You would like us to join you, yes?" said the second man.

Sam laughed, her eyes moving over their bodies with obvious appreciation. "Well, that's tempting."

"We shall feed you," said the first man, reaching to take the bowl of fruit from Daniel.

He snatched it away. "I can feed her myself."

Sam gripped the sides of her stool as she leaned backwards with laughter. "Thank you, gentlemen," she said as she recovered. "I appreciate the offer, but we're fine."

To prove her point, Daniel held out a grape-like fruit to Sam. She opened her mouth and closed her lips around his fingers as he released the berry.

The second man held his hands out to his sides and spun in a slow circle. "You do not like what you see?"

Subtlety was obviously an art form lost on these guys.

"Oh, it's not that." Sam swallowed the fruit and smiled at the man as her eyes again performed a visual exploration of his body. "Trust me."

"It is most unusual for a woman to only have one dancer," said the first man.

"Well, I'm a pretty unusual woman."

"That much," the second man said, reaching out to finger the sleeve of Sam's uniform, "Is obvious."

Daniel picked up another grape thing and raised it toward Sam's lips. His eyes, though, were locked on the two men. "Bye-bye now."

"Why, Daniel," Sam said, as they left. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Just eat the damned berry."

Sam threw her head back and howled her amusement to the night sky, the stool rocking dangerously as she did. Once she'd stabilized, Daniel dropped the fruit into her open mouth. She looked back at him with a grin that told him she wouldn't be letting him forget this mission for a long, long, _long _time.

The music changed to an even livelier tune, and she twirled her finger in a circle. "Let's see a spin."

As he grudgingly complied, Daniel caught a glimpse of almost every one of the hundred or so other naked men dancing around their fully-clothed women. Sam gripped the edges of her stool again to steady herself through her latest barrage of laughter. "God, I love this planet!"

"You think it's funny now? Just wait until Jack and Teal'c show up."

Sam fell off the stool.

**THE END**

_Happy Thanksgiving, fellow Canadians!_


	9. Too Much

**Too Much**

_Genre:_ Hurt/Comfort  
_Pairing:_ Sam/Daniel  
_Spoilers:_ None  
_Season:_ Whenever. Before Heroes.  
_Rating:_ G  
_Word count:_ 483

As usual, huge thanks go to Thraesja, who somehow manages to juggle the needs of her precious baby and my betaing requests and still come out of it sane. Well, no less sane than usual, anyway.

-oOo-

Daniel slows his pace as he enters the infirmary. Sam's bed is fully reclined; she must be sleeping. That's good; he'd been worried her injuries would rob her of her rest.

He eyes the chair next to her bed, tiptoeing closer, a book in his hands. He stops at her side and looks more closely at her. She's not sleeping after all. She's staring up at the ceiling, her eyes moving from left to right and back again as her lips murmur silently.

"Sam?"

She doesn't answer right away. Her eyes flick across the ceiling again and he notices her breathing is uneven and shallow. "Daniel. Hi."

The self-administering morphine button is clipped to the blanket next to Sam's hand. The gauze on her other shoulder only shows the faintest hint of the bloody wound it covers. Definitely an improvement over when they first brought her home through the stargate. Janet does good work.

He puts his book down and stands there, staring at her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to mentally work my way through a proof of Fermat's little theorem."

"Why?" he asks. He already knows the answer but it'll do her good to admit it.

The way she flashes him a glare, it's clear that she knows he knows. "Distraction."

Daniel picks up the morphine button and waves it at her. "This works even better for that, you know."

She shakes her head. "Don't like it. Fogs my brain."

"Sam—"

"You don't use it either."

"Not until someone who cares enough forces me out of my self-prescribed misery."

Daniel's thumb circles in on the button and he watches her for a moment. The rhythmic flick of her eyes across the ceiling starts to falter. She frowns slightly, her tongue moistening her lips in a nervous habit he thinks she picked up from him.

Her eyes slide away from the ceiling toward his hand, which is clipping her morphine control back onto her blanket. "What'd you do?"

"Helped a friend who wouldn't help herself."

"You made me stupid."

Daniel chuckles. "That's not even possible."

Her hand lifts off the bed, gesturing vaguely at her head. "All foggy in here."

"Is the pain better?"

She looks at him under half-lidded eyes. "Hmm?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Daniel steps away, pulls a chair closer to the bed.

"Daniel."

"Don't worry," he says, settling into his seat and pulling his book onto his lap. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Dan'l," she says again. "Iloveyou."

He smiles softly as her eyes slide shut and her breathing evens out. It's a little sad that the only time she's able to say things like that is when she's had too much alcohol, too much pain, too much morphine. He's never sure if she means it as a friend or as a lover. But it doesn't matter, because he loves her too.

Whatever way she means.

**THE END**


	10. Middles

**Middles**

_Genres:_ Team, Humour  
_Pairing:_ Sam/Daniel friendship  
_Spoilers:_ None  
_Season:_ Eight  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Word count:_ 636

_Thanks to Thraesja for turning my writing into something people might actually be interested in reading._

-oOo-

Sam forced out her most pleasant laugh as the children playing nearby gestured welcomingly to her approaching teammates. Daniel and Teal'c paused at her side, finally ready to return to Earth.

"Are we sure they're not messing with us?" she muttered to Daniel.

"It's just a cultural difference, Sam." He returned the children's gesture as he headed off to speak with the Chieftain of the village.

"The treaty we have obtained promises great mutual benefit," said Teal'c.

"Yeah, I know. It's just...awkward."

"We have met far stranger races in our travels, Colonel Carter."

"I guess I just need some time to get used to it." Sam and Teal'c followed Daniel to bid farewell to the friendly people of PF1-N6R.

The Chieftain smiled broadly at them. "We look forward to meeting your leader in the coming months as we embark on the journey promised by our new treaty and cultural exchange."

"I'm sure he looks forward to meeting you as well." Sam ignored the voice inside her head that was rattling off a list of ways the Chieftain's first meeting with General O'Neill could—make that _would_—go wrong.

"I bid you well on your travels and hope that upon your return home you will greet your leader on my behalf, as is our custom."

Okay, that was never going to–

"I give you my word," Daniel said.

Sam scowled at his cheerful grin but again made an effort to smile at the Chieftain. "Thank you for your generous hospitality. We hope to see you again soon."

Daniel and Teal'c returned the Chieftain's all-purpose greeting. Sam followed suit, though admittedly only after Daniel elbowed her in the ribs. And with that, the three members of SG-1 started on the short distance back to the stargate.

"You can wipe that smile off your face right now, Daniel. It's not going to happen."

"I gave my _word_, Sam."

She snorted. "I mean it."

Daniel glanced at her over his shoulder as he dialled the gate. "You really want to potentially endanger our brand new treaty by failing to accommodate such a simple request?"

"I believe Daniel Jackson to be correct, Colonel Carter."

Sam gaped at Teal'c as the wormhole surged to life. "I can't believe you're on his side." She entered her IDC and narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait. Yes I can. Does the word court-martial mean anything to either of you?"

Daniel shook his head. "Not really."

"It is my understanding that it does not apply to my situation."

"It's not like it's General Hammond," said Daniel. "This is Jack we're talking about."

"Indeed."

Sam sighed. "What I need is a team that follows orders," she muttered as they walked up the steps to the active wormhole.

"Hey, I follow orders," said Daniel.

She gave him a look.

"Usually." He smiled again, giving her shoulder a nudge with his. "When it's something I was going to do anyway."

"Thanks, Daniel. That makes me feel so much better."

They stepped through the wormhole and onto the ramp at the SGC. General O'Neill was looking down from the control room window. "Give me good news," he said into the microphone.

"We got the treaty, sir."

"Excellent."

Daniel and Teal'c began down the ramp, leaving Sam to wonder how she could knock them both out at the same time to avoid what was coming.

"And their Chieftain wanted us to deliver his greeting to the great man who is the power behind Stargate Command," said Daniel.

Flashbangs. That was what she had to add to her standard off-world kit. A couple of nice M84 stun grenades.

The General straightened a bit, grinning. "Did he?"

Sam buried her face in her palm as Daniel and Teal'c both raised their hands, middle fingers thrusting high in the air.

She was _so_ fired.

**THE END**


End file.
